


Getting to Know You

by YouGoodFahm (drewwwbydoobydoo)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Overstimulation, Overthinking, Sensory Overload, not in a sexual way though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewwwbydoobydoo/pseuds/YouGoodFahm
Summary: Janus and Patton go on their first date, but it doesn't quite work out how Janus had planned
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Getting to Know You

Patton smoothed out his shirt. Janus had told him to “dress fancy,” so he had put on his favorite pale blue button-up and some black slacks. He squinted at himself in the mirror, trying to figure out if he needed to add anything or change anything about his outfit.

The doorbell chimed throughout his apartment. It was a cute little bell sound that Patton loved to hear. He grinned at himself in the mirror, put his phone, keys and wallet in his pocket and headed towards the front door.

He opened it up and was met with a smiling Janus wearing a golden-colored long-sleeved shirt with a dark gray vest over it, as well as some black pants and a dark jacket neatly folded over his arm. The scales on one side of his face shimmered slightly in the soft lighting, and to Patton, he looked absolutely perfect. 

Janus looked Patton up and down and grinned, saying, “Ready to go? You look amazing.”  
Patton nodded, stepping out onto the porch and locking the door behind him. “So do you,” he said softly, a light blush falling across his cheeks. “Where are we heading?”

Janus gave a mischievous grin and replied, “It’s still a surprise, and will continue to be one until we get there.” He held out his arm and Patton wove his own around it, holding on as they walked down the steps together. 

The two of them walked for a minute or so before they reached Janus’s car. Janus held open the passenger-side door for Patton, who grinned and blushed in response as he got inside. Once they had started down the road, Janus turned on some jazz music that Patton had never heard before but still found pleasant. 

“So, what did you do today?” Patton asked, looking at the man next to him.

Janus replied with a flick of his hand, “Oh, nothing too special. I had work this morning and then came home, did a little painting and then got ready for this.”

“Ooh, I didn’t know you painted! What kind do you usually do?” Patton squealed, dying to know more about his mysterious date. 

Janus’s eyebrows stitched together for a moment and he said, “It’s really not that interesting, but I usually do watercolor portraits. Those are definitely my favorite to do.”

Patton’s eyes shone with intrigue. “Not to be that person, but would you ever be able to paint me? I’d pay, of course,” Patton added quickly. 

Janus replied, “Definitely, though you really don’t need to pay. They aren’t professional quality or anything like that, it’s just a hobby.” 

Patton stared at him and said quietly, “I bet they’re wonderful, Janus.” They both smiled slightly and let the music fill the car as they drove the rest of the way to the destination.

The car drove up to a restaurant called The Golden Glass. The two men got out of the car and linked arms once again as they walked towards the restaurant. To Patton, it seemed way too fancy and intimidating for his comfort. He clung tightly to Janus, his breath hitching slightly as they walked inside and were met with an even fancier interior. 

Everything was a shade of gold and the light from the chandeliers sparkled against so many different surfaces that Patton wasn’t even sure where to look. He squeezed his eyes closed for a moment, taking a deep breath and letting himself be guided by Janus to their table. 

Once he opened his eyes again, Patton found himself standing next to a cushioned booth and Janus was sliding into the opposite side. Patton sat down and tried to just focus on the table and the menu in front of him.

Janus inquired, “Do you like it so far?” a look of concern playing across his face.

Patton thought for a moment, then replied as honestly as he could, “It’s a little overwhelming, but I’m sure I’ll get used to it soon.”

Janus frowned slightly, then said, “If you want to leave at any point, just let me know, okay?” Patton nodded and looked down at his menu. He didn’t want to ruin their date just by being easily overstimulated, but sometimes he just couldn’t help it. After a few minutes of looking at the long menu filled with words he didn’t understand, he glanced up again and saw Janus looking at him, concern filling his eyes.

Patton wanted to talk with Janus, just get to know him better, but the music and other people’s conversations felt a bit too loud and the lights too bright and—

Deep breaths. Patton shut his eyes and tried to just focus on his breathing for a moment so that he didn’t get too worked up. He reached out a hand towards Janus, who held it in his own hand delicately, almost as if it would break if he squeezed too tightly. Patton felt the booth seat shift slightly as Janus slid to sit next to him.

They sat like that for a minute, Janus rubbing small, soothing circles onto the back of Patton’s hand. “I’m sorry,” Patton whispered, his voice wavering slightly. 

“Oh my goodness, no Patton. _I’m_ sorry. We can go somewhere else if this is too much right now, does that sound okay?” Janus asked. Patton just nodded as he bit back tears.

Janus helped Patton out of the booth and led him outside after politely telling their waiter that they had decided to go somewhere else. Once the cool night air hit their faces, Patton breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Better?” Janus asked.

Patton nodded and said, “Much.” He took a few deep breaths as they walked back to the car and got inside. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened, I just get overstimulated really easily and I just want to talk to you, but everything was so loud and bright, and I couldn’t—”

“Hey, hey, no it’s ok!” Janus frantically cut off his spiral. “You don’t ever need to apologize for that. I want to make sure you’re comfortable and having a good time, otherwise what’s even the point?”

Patton thought for a moment, chewing slightly on his lower lip. “I don’t know. All I really want is to talk to you, if that’s okay.”

Janus blushed a little and gave him a small smile. “Yeah, that’s definitely okay,” he said. “So, what do you want to do instead of the restaurant?”

Patton perked up and suggested, “Oh, there’s this pretty good Mexican restaurant that does to-go orders just a few blocks away. There’s a park right across the street from it, so we could eat there, if that sounds alright to you.”

Janus grinned and started the car, saying, “Sounds perfect.”

After they had ordered and gotten their food, they walked over to one of the park benches and sat down together. Patton bit into his burrito, which was a perfectly warm temperature in contrast to the cool evening air that floated around the two of them. 

“So, tell me more about yourself,” Patton said, turning to look over at his date.

“Like what?” Janus asked, raising an eyebrow at the vague question.

“I don’t know, anything. Where you grew up, if you have any siblings, what you like to do aside from painting, biggest hopes for the future, biggest fear, favorite animal, favorite color, least favorite number, at what age you had your first kiss, what your dream job used to be, any secret talents. Anything. I just want to know about you,” Patton said wistfully. 

Janus thought for a moment, chewing thoughtfully. “Well, I grew up in Albany, New York, for starters. I have an older sister as well as a younger sister. Besides painting, I like volunteering at the animal shelter on Parkway Avenue.”

Patton sat silently, listening intently. Janus continued, “Biggest hope for the future? I suppose to find a partner that I can be happy alongside.” He smiled a little and looked up at the stars above the two of them. “As for my biggest fear, it’s a toss-up between being a terrible person without my realizing it and never being truly happy. My favorite animals are snakes, and I actually have a pet corn snake named Cornflakes.” The two of them chuckled lightly.

Janus kept talking, “I love the color yellow, my least favorite number is forty-seven, I had my first kiss three years ago when I was nineteen, my dream job used to be a veterinarian for the longest time but I’m still glad I chose to go into teaching philosophy. And, if you hadn’t already picked up on it, my secret talent is that I have a remarkably good memory.”

Patton sat there in awe, staring over at the man sitting next to him. “Wow,” he breathed, grinning from ear to ear.

Janus blushed and took a bite of his meal. 

The two of them sat on the bench, talking about everything and nothing for around two hours when they both started to feel a little cold. They packed up and headed back to the car, Patton’s hand finding its way into Janus’s grip as they walked. 

During the drive back to Patton’s apartment, they just sat in comfortable silence and listened to the radio.

When they got out of the car and started walking towards the apartment, Patton asked, “So, do you want to go out again sometime soon? I could try planning something, if you’d like.”

Janus replied smoothly, “Yes, Patton. I’d love that.”

They reached the front door and Patton turned towards Janus and flung his arms around the other’s torso, hugging him tightly. Janus’s arms wrapped around him and they held onto each other for a long moment before eventually letting go, both of their faces significantly redder than they had been just a minute before. 

Patton unlocked his door, then turned back and said, “I had a really lovely time getting to know you, Janus.” He reached out and gently squeezed the other’s hand.

“Until next time,” Janus murmured, softly placing a kiss on the back of Patton’s hand, which elicited a small giggle from the both of them.

“Goodnight,” Patton said as he walked inside and shut the door, before leaning against it grinning into his hands. 

Janus turned and walked back to his car, a wide smile resting on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want a sequel about their second date, let me know!


End file.
